Known vehicle fire suppression systems include the A-101 Fire Suppression System and the Automatic Fire Suppression System (AFSS), each from ANSUL®, a brand of Tyco Fire Protection Products. Data/Specification Sheets describing each of the known systems are attached as Exhibits to each of U.S. Provisional Patent Application Nos. 61/704,551 and 61/794,105.